Budapest 1983
Cats opened in Budapest, Hungary, on 25 March 1983, making it the third production internationally. It has played in rep (only on certain dates; the cast also perform other productions throughout the season) ever since.Official Website It is the first non-replica production, using designs by Götz Béla, costume designs by Kovách Yvette Alida and Vágó Nelly. Original Creative Team *Makeup: Bajkai István *Assistant Choreographer: Kaszás Ildikó *Musical Director: Bolba Lajos, Makláry László *Scenery, lighting: Götz Béla *Costume: Vágó Nelly *Assistant Director: Vilmos Éva *Associate Director-Choreographer: Seregi László *Director: Szirtes Tamás Production Specifics This is one of very few productions in the history of the show to use a translation of the title. The musical is performed in Hungarian (translation by Romhányi József) with English subtitles. It is primarily performed at the Madách Theater and the Budapest Congress Center, but special anniversary performances have also been held at the larger Audi Aréna in Győr, Hungary. Characters As such an early production, this show is notably different to other replica and non-replica productions in terms of roles; names and parts in the show. In addition to the named roles, the show includes unnamed ensemble dancers and a choir. *Tus, Gastrofar George - Gus, Bustopher Jones *Grizabella *Mefisztulész I (vocal role) - Singing Mistoffelees *Mefisztulész II. / Nagy Hirig Macska - Dancing Mistoffelees / Macavity *Old Csendbelenn - Old Deuteronomy *Elvis Trén - Skimbleshanks *Micsel Rumli - Rum Tum Tugger *Gimb-Gömb, Jemima I - Jennyanydots *Mindlevery - Rumpleteazer *Ben Mickering - Mungojerrie *Bombalurina (vocal role) *Lengelingéla - Originally equivalent to the role of Jellylorum / Griddlebone, but in later productions became the equivalent of Demeter / Jemima *Quaxo (vocal role) *Munkustrapp *Cassandra *Jemima II - chorus cat (cut in later productions) *Victória *Koricipat - Coricopat *Kiscica - Kitten (a character Mistoffelees conjures out of a hat) Casts / Production Credits Cast by Year. Parentheses = months that the show was performed. Dancers of the Opera House: Detvai Zsuzsa, Janács Evelyn, Kajtár Júlia, Kecskés Szilvia, Kollár Eszter, Laszay Andrea, Mráz Kornélia, Balikó István, Balogh András, Bongár Péter, Hencsey Róbert, Ménich Gábor, Rotter Oszkár, Sárközi Gyula. Gallery Original Cast 1983 Madach 1983 Pyramid.jpg|Pyramid Madach 1983 (3).jpg Madach 25 Mar 1983 - Jenny Kiss Mari.jpg|Jennyanydots Madach 1983 (8).jpg|Gumbie Cat and Beetles Madach 20 Mar 1983 Rehearsals Tugger Szerednyey Béla.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Madach 1983 (6).jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Madach 1983 - Tugger Szerednyey Béla.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Madach 1983 - Vic Szilvássy Annamária, Jem Tóth Enikő.jpg|Victoria and Jemima Madach 20 Mar 1983 Rehearsals Jemima Tóth Enikő.jpg|Jemima Madach 1983 - Jemima Tóth Enikő.jpg|Jemima Madach 1983 - Griz Almási Éva.jpg|Grizabella Madach 1983 Bustopher.jpg|Bustopher Jones Madach 1983 - Mungo Gyabronka József, Rumple Hűvösvölgyi Ildikó.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Madach 25 Mar 1983 Rumple Hűvösvölgyi Ildikó, Mungo Gyabronka József.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Madach 1983 (7).jpg|Old Deuteronomy Madach 1983 Ensemble Dancers.jpg|Ensemble Dancers Madach 1983 - Gus Haumann Péter.jpg|Gus Madach 25 Mar 1983 Gus Haumann Péter.jpg|Gus Madach 1983 Gus Haumann Péter, Jelly Kishonti Ildikó.jpg|Gus and Jellylorum Madach 1983 - Growl Haumann Péter (2).jpg|Growltiger Madach 25 Mar 1983 - Growl Haumann Péter, Griddle Kishonti Ildikó.jpg|Growltiger and Griddlebone Madach 1983 Growl Haumann Péter, Griddle Kishonty Ildikó.jpg|Growltiger and Griddlebone Madach 1983 Growltiger and Crew.jpg|Growltiger and Crew Madach 1983 (1).jpg Madach 20 Mar 1983 Rehearsals Skimble Cseke Péter.jpg|Skimbleshanks Madach 20 Mar 1983 Rehearsals Skimble Cseke Péter (2).jpg|Skimebleshanks Madach 1983 Misto 2. Sárközi Gyula, Skimble Cseke Péter.jpg|Skimbleshanks Madach 1983 (2).jpg|Skimbleshanks Madach 1983 (4).jpg|Skimbleshanks Train Madach 1983 - Tugger Szerednyey Béla, Rumple Hűvösvölgyi Ildikó.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger and Rumpleteazer Madach 1983 - Bombalurina Bencze Ilona.jpg|Bombalurina Madach 1983 - Misto 2. Szakály György.jpg|Mistoffelees II. Madach 1983 (5).jpg|Mistoffelees II. Madach 1983 - Misto 2. Szakály György (2).jpg|Mistoffelees II. Madach 1983 - Quaxo Paudits Béla.jpg|Quaxo Madach 25 Mar 1983 Quaxo Paudits Béla.jpg|Quaxo Madach 25 Mar 1983 Misto 2. Szakály György,Griz Almási Éva, Old D Lukács László.jpg|Grizabella and Old Deuteronomy Madach 1983 Finale.jpg|Finale Madach 1983 - Bolba Lajos, Seregi László, Makláry László, Sarah Brightman, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cameron Mackintosh, Szirtes Tamás.jpg|ALW, Cameron Mackintosh and Sarah Brightman Undated Madach - Póka Éva.jpg|Póka Éva (as Cassandra?) 2010s Madach 2013 - Dem Molnár Gyöngyi, Bomb Kisfaludy Zsófia.jpg|Molnár Gyöngyi as Demeter and Kisfaludy Zsófia as Bombalurina Madach 2013 Molnár Gyöngyi as Dem, Kisfaludy Zsófia as Bomb.jpg|Molnár Gyöngyi as Demeter and Kisfaludy Zsófia as Bombalurina Madach - Bomb Kisfaludy Zsófia - Undated.jpg|Kisfaludy Zsófia as Bombalurina Madach - Old Deut Egyházi Géza.jpg|Egyházi Géza as Old Deuteronomy Madach 2013 - Old Deut Egyházi Géza.jpg|Egyházi Géza as Old Deuteronomy Madach - Misto 2. Bakó Máté.jpg|Bakó Máté as Mistoffelees II. Madach - Gus Szolnoki Tibor.jpg|Szolnoki Tibor as Gus Madach 2013 - Simon Boglárka, Weil Róbert (Gus).jpg|Weil Róbert as Gus Madach 2013 White Cat.jpg|White Cat Solo Madach 2013 Skimble Sánta László.jpg|Sánta László as Skimbleshanks Madach 2013 Skimble Sánta László (2).jpg|Sánta László as Skimbleshanks Madach 2013 Gumbie Sári Éva.jpg|Sári Éva (as Gumbie Cat?) Madach - Gumbie Sári Éva.jpg|Sári Éva in Gumbie Tap Madach 2013 Bakó Máté.jpg|Bakó Máté (as Rumpus Cat?) Madach 2013 Bakó Máté as Misto 2.jpg|Bakó Máté as Mistoffelees II. Madach 2013 Weil Róbert as Bustopher.jpg|Weil Róbert as Bustopher Madach 2013 Koós Réka as Griz.jpg|Koós Réka as Grizabella Madach 2013 - Magyar Krisztina, Puskás Péter (Tugger), Kisfaludy Zsófia.jpg|Puskás Péter as Rum Tum Tugger Madach 2013 - Berényi Dávid as Munk.jpg|Berényi Dávid as Munkustrap Madach 2013 - Misto 1. Mező Zoltán.jpg|Mező Zoltán as Mistoffelees I. Madach - Misto 1. Tóth Attila.jpg|Tóth Attila as Mistoffelees I. Madach - Misto 1. Kalapács József.jpg|Kalapács József as Mistoffelees I. Madach 2013 Simon Boglárka, Németh Gábor.jpg Madach 2013 Kiss Ernő Zsolt, László Anikó.jpg Madach 2013 Kiss Ernő Zsolt, Berényi Dávid, Sári Éva.jpg Madach 2013 Group.jpg Madach 2013 - Nagy Róbert, Puskás Péter, Weil Róbert, Cseh Richárd, Foki Veronika.jpg Madach 2013 - Magyar Krisztina, Veress Zsuzsanna, Sári Éva, Tatos Linda, Ekanem Bálint, Weil Róbert, László Anikó, Zombori Dorottya.jpg References Category:Non-Replica Productions Category:Article stubs